onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WonderfulUnicorn
Welcome WonderfulUnicorn }! -- Yatanogarasu (Talk) 12:37, December 21, 2012 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 17:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Avatar It may be that your avatar is simply too big filewise. Try a different avatar maybe, or convert it to a smaller format. If that doesn't help, try clearing your browser cache, wikia is fairly buggy sometimes. 13:45, January 22, 2013 (UTC) re:Avatar trouble That's never happened to me before. My advice would be to try it again. It might've been a fluke. If it doesn't work again, try a different image. If that doesn't work I don't know what to tell you. 17:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I had this problem before.. just wait a few days (maybe even a week) and you should be fine :) XDXD Np, I guessed so much it as you, glad your problems are over (y) re:Ad and Mods Yes, we don't want too many, the limit is sufficient. And please leave a heading under every new message. 19:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thanks! 07:28, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:SHP talk Yeah, you're totally fine. I undid your revision, so anything that was added by you was removed. Idk how much you know about editing, but if you know the two modes of editing, "Visual Mode" (the default for most pages) and "Source Mode", but we've had problems with visual mode adding random text kind of like that in the past. If your computer crashed it could be completely unrelated, but if you were using visual mode, that could have also done it. 14:52, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I seem to particularly notice you on the blog about the new Admiral, sorry for being late, as you can see I am not that active here anymore. Thank you for reading my predictions and liking them. Well about Final War Prediction, the thing is the original plot has shifted a bit, thus I do not want to get my work tangled to it and therefore not willing to finish it. Originally I planned to finish by the middle of last year at the latest but since that did not work out, well meh...If you guys think it was a good story I might come back to writing it, after my exams are over (middle of next month) but I can not guarantee. Just for letting you know: I am also writing a novel, well it is on a hiatus now as well as life had been a bitch recently - giving me a writers block, but I will definitely continue. The plot of the novel is a fantasy adventure kind of story set on a fantasy world. It is gonna have action, adventure, suspense, romance (little bit), fantasy, shounen and seinen elements. I try to make it dynamic and light paced (not sure how much success I had there). Till now I published eight chapters and a prologue in total roughly equaling the size of Final War prediction (maybe a bit smaller). If you want to check it out, you can add me on facebook, my link is https://www.facebook.com/blackendedsoul?ref=tn_tnmn or you can search by my name: Syed Aunirbaan. I have it on my notes section titled as "Name not Decided". Well that is all for now, sorry about advertising myself. See you around. 15:35, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Novel Hey there, if you give me your email, I can mail the script to you. Cause you got to be my facebook friend to view the link. 20:32, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Concratulations Well done!You have done more than 700 edits and you're a member on the wiki for only one month and a half!''' '''I'm really impressed! 22:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you man,I appreciate your comment on my edits,too!See ya 08:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Your Sig Do you like it? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:WonderfulUnicorn/sig Tell me if you want to change anything but don't use it yet,just get on chat 18:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) If you want to use it add this: in your preferences and click the button that says I want to use wikitext in my signature and you're done 18:39, February 11, 2013 (UTC) you like it? 19:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I see you like that,my pleasure! 19:10, February 11, 2013 (UTC) You ain't in a debt,i offered to make your sig. 19:24, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok then,see ya 19:32, February 11, 2013 (UTC) And sth more Do you want me to make a tempate in your profile page like mine to link your sig? 19:50, February 11, 2013 (UTC) If you want to change the color shitch to source mod and write the color you want.Also you have to make a page about your sig collection because otherwise it will remain red. 06:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Just keep working hard for the wiki,see ya 06:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Email? Did you receive my email with the first chapter of my story? 19:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) LOL http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_243?curid=5817&diff=850026&oldid=824291 Edit whoring at its finest. :D SeaTerror (talk) 19:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) haha,edit whore 20:06, February 16, 2013 (UTC) re:Edit counter, wat? Sure but i need you to tell me what colors do you want. 13:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) just get on chat and tell me cause i need to ask you something too 13:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok,sorry for not answering u in chat but my pc is ******* 15:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) If you want to change the colors switch to source mod and type the colors you prefer. P.S congratulations for reaching 1000 edits oh and you don't need to update it at all. 15:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC)